The present invention relates generally to the field of analyte detection, and more particularly to a method and sensor network for analyte detection.
Conventional analyte monitoring systems may be unsuitable, and/or prohibitively expensive to implement, for continuous monitoring over a region of a potential analyte source (e.g., a pipeline, drilling site, etc.). Low cost analyte (e.g., methane) sensors may have high minimum detection limits and suffer from signal drift, cross sensitivities with other gases, and poisoning (which may make the sensors inaccurate without regular calibration). Optical-based analyte detectors may have lower minimum detection limits than low cost analyte sensors but may be expensive and consume too much power for wireless sensor network applications.